1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum nitride sintered body, a method of producing thereof, electrostatic chuck, susceptor, dummy wafer, clamp ring and particle catcher using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Since aluminum nitride has excellent thermal conductivity and electric insulating property, sintered bodies thereof have been employed as materials for multilayer interconnection substrates.
But, aluminum nitride has recently been appraised in plasma resistibility; application of aluminum nitride has been advanced for relative products of semiconductor producing apparatus of electrostatic chuck, susceptor or dummy wafer.